Warmth
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: Edward Masen has just tried to kill himself, but his plan has backfired. He is now in the hospital, more alone than ever. What will happen when a girl is admitted into Edward's room? Will she help him find himself, and fall for him in the process?One-Shot


**Okay, so this idea came to me a few minutes ago. It's a one-shot, not a story. Please review, and check out my Christmas story about the Cullens! (:**

**x~x**

Edward Masen couldn't remember his parents. They had passed away a long time ago, and as the years passed, he had found himself extremely unhappy. No longer would he hear his fathers laugh; no longer would he see the caring smile on his mothers face. God had taken them away from him, and Edward had seen no point in life.

For years, he had pretended he didn't care. Pretended that his parents hadn't meant much to him, and that he wasn't upset about their deaths.

But he was.

Two weeks ago, Edward had driven his car off a bridge. On purpose, of course; he was usually a very cautious driver. But the gift of death had not been given to him. He'd survived, bearing broken ribs and a broken leg.

He'd cursed at the sky, begged for death to find him. For Edward Masen could no longer live without his parents. He was alone, all alone. No shoulder to cry on, no one to talk to; alone. But God had not given him death, and Edward was sure that God was in the heavens, looking down and laughing at his misfortune. Laughing at what he had done to this 17 year old boy.

He was rushed to the hospital by paramedics. He pleaded with them to leave him; asked them to let him die. They came to the conclusion that Edward Masen was depressed.

_Obviously_. He had driven off of a bridge for heavens sake.

And now, Edward was in the hospital, his broken ribs bandaged, and his broken leg raised high above him in a sort of sling. He was staring at the ceiling, wishing more than anything that he could be out of this stupid hospital. It was depressing, and since he was already depressed, it was just making it worse.

He'd been in here for two weeks now. Two annoying, anxious weeks. He now knew all of his nurses by name, knew that his doctor was somewhere in Florida on vacation, and knew that he wasn't leaving the hospital anytime soon.

They were afraid he was going to go off on himself again, and they wanted to make sure he was "healing" from his depression. Edward just wanted to get the hell out of here.

It was in the middle of the night on Saturday, when he was woken by frantic voices and rolling wheels. He rubbed his eyes, carefully sitting up in bed to see what was going on. The light flicked on, and he blinked against the light, squinting.

There were 3 nurses wheeling a stretcher into the room. Edward couldn't make out who was in it, for the nurses were all hunched over the person. They lifted whoever it was into the bed beside his, and pulled back the curtain.

A girl. A brown haired, tiny girl was lying in the bed. She was asleep, probably knocked out from anesthetic, but yet, she did not look peaceful.

"The surgery went well, thank God." Midge, one of the nurses, whispered. "They thought she wouldn't make it."

"A collapsed lung! So lucky Doctor Cullen fixed it in time. She owes her life to him." another nurse named Anna replied.

"Amen." breathed Rebecca, the other nurse.

They bustled around, fluffing the pillows and putting a cup of water on the little dresser. Midge looked over and finally noticed that Edward was awake.

"Oh, Edward! Go back to sleep, dear. Everything's fine." she reassured him.

"What happened to her?" he asked, looking down at her fragile looking figure.

"She drove herself off a hillside." Midge replied, tutting. "She was drunk. Poor thing..."

She followed the other nurses out, flicking off the overhead light. Edward carefully reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. He peered down at the girl, wondering how a girl who looked so small would be old enough to drink alcohol. But when he thought about it, he realized that she'd probably used a fake ID of some sort.

He didn't know how long he stared at her, but his eyelids soon began to droop, and then he was unconscious, dreaming about cars, bridges, and booze.

x~x

He awoke in the morning to bright sunlight pouring through the windows. He slowly sat up in bed, observing his surroundings as he always did. He heard a light snore from beside him, and that's when he remembered; _the girl_.

She was still asleep, and Edward saw that the cup of water by her bed was empty. She'd obviously awoken in the night; he wondered what her thoughts had been. Similar to his, that first night?

"Mom..." the girl was suddenly awake.

Or, maybe she wasn't. Edward stared at her; her eyes were still closed, yet she was muttering things under her breath.

She must talk in her sleep, Edward thought.

"Dad..." she muttered.

Edward felt as if he was eavesdropping on something private. He turned, grabbing his cup of water and gulping it down, trying to ignore the girls words.

"I'm sorry..." this was said in a pained voice, and Edward bit his lip hard. "I won't do it again, I promise..."

At that moment, the door opened and in walked Anna, the morning nurse. She smiled at Edward as she did every morning. She was carrying a tray of hospital food.

"Orange juice, toast, and some yogurt." she told him, laying it on his dresser. "How are you doing this morning, hon?"

"Good." he replied like he did every morning; she smiled kindly.

"Doctor Allen's flight was delayed so he won't be back until tomorrow. So today, Doctor Cullen will be checking up on you." she told him.

"Okay." he stated.

He had yet to see any doctor. Doctor Allen had operated on him, and then he had left for Florida. All the nurses seemed to adore this Doctor Cullen, so Edward was sure he was some sort of dream man. How petty.

Anna walked over to the girls bed, and he was surprised to see that her eyes were now open. They were brown; not one of those muddy, dirty looking browns; they were creamy and rich like milk chocolate, little pools of sweet, beautiful brown. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked, even just lying there. And Edward had never called a woman beautiful in his life.

"How are you, Bella dear?" Anna asked, grabbing the other tray of food and laying it on the girls dresser.

So her name was Bella. It was a nice name; it had a good ring to it. Edward seemed to want to compliment the hell out of this girl; what had gotten into him? Was it those beautiful brown eyes? Or just the fact that her situation was so similar to his?

"Good." she replied, looking up at Anna.

"Do you need anything? I brought you breakfast, but do you need to use the restroom or anything?" Anna questioned.

Bella shook her head. "That's okay. I'm fine. Thank you for the breakfast."

A very forced smile appeared on her face, and Anna smiled back warmly.

"Press that red button if you need anything." she told Bella. "Just speak into the intercom, and the secretary will link you to an available nurse."

Bella just nodded, and then Anna left the room, shutting the door behind her. Her eyes gazed around the room, and landed onto Edward.

"Hello." he said quietly. "I'm Edward."

"I'm Isabella. But, you can call me Bella." she replied.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

They looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds, and then, to Edward's intense surprise, Bella giggled.

"You look smart." she sighed, leaning back onto her bed and smiling at the ceiling.

He raised his eyebrow. "Smart?"

"Smarter than me. I got wasted and drove of a hill. If that's not stupid, I don't know what is. Maybe trying to kill yourself or something..." she was shaking her head.

He scrunched up his face, confused. She seemed so... happy. She was in the hospital... and she was _smiling_?

"I tried to kill myself. Smartest decision I ever made." he said dully, sitting up in bed and grabbing the tray of food from the dresser.

Her eyes widened and she sat up again. "Oh gosh, if you thought I was trying to make a joke just then, I wasn't!"

"I know." he murmured, picking up the toast and taking a bite.

"You're mad. Sorry." she looked down at her hands.

"I'm not. I'm just annoyed. I hate this place." I muttered.

"It's not so bad." she replied. "The nurses seem nice. The food looks... decent."

A little smile played at the corners of his lips. Weird... he hadn't smiled for a long time.

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Siblings?"

"No."

"Parents?"

"They're dead."

She stopped with her questions, biting her lip. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he whispered. "What about you? How old are you?"

"17."

"Siblings?"

"No."

"Parents?"

"Yes. But I never see them; they hate my guts." she sighed, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter though. I could care less about them."

"I'm sure they don't hate your guts." he reassured her.

She laughed darkly. "They do. My own mother calls me a slut and my father says I'm worth nothing. I ran away ages ago. Now I live in Forks."

"Me too." he murmured.

They were quiet for a few moments.

"Are you gonna eat that yogurt?" she asked. "Strawberry is my favorite."

"Go ahead." he handed it to her, and she peeled off the cover, taking a spoonful and bringing it to her mouth.

He couldn't help but feel entranced as her tongue slid around the spoon, capturing the yogurt. Her lips were very red and plump, all wet from her saliva. He watched her eat a few more spoonfuls, feeling a certain arousal he had never felt before. He turned away before it could go too far.

She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. And she seemed like a nice girl.

Nice enough to warm his cold heart?

He'd have to wait and see.

**x~x**

**Should I continue it? It's only going to be a one-shot...**

**Review!**


End file.
